Corpse Groom
by Chibinekovocaloid
Summary: Corpse Groom - Kind of like Corpse bride I own nothing sadly T.T Ciel is being engaged to Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. While rehearsing their vows Ciel constantly messes up and runs to the woods nearby after embarrassing himself he starts practicing his vows after getting them unknown to him he said his vows to a corpse GROOM! This misunderstanding takes him on a journey
1. Chapter 1

I stayed at my desk and took out my drawing book, glancing at the crow I began to paint it. Quickly finishing I let the crow go "go on" I whispered "CIEL!" I jumped frightening the bird as it flew away rapidly "coming mother" I called composing myself and jogged downstairs quickly and ran out the door. They were having trouble getting my mother in her dress was so big it got caught in the doorway and after a few I rammed my arms giving the final push and my mother entered the carriage "when did you get so strong?" my father asked and I looked away entering the carriage today I was going to rehearsal for my wedding yes you heard correctly wedding. Mentally I groaned I never even meet the women I am getting married to. I wonder if she's nice.

In a few minutes we reached the Middleford Manor my foot tapped my carriage floor rapidly "are you nervous son?" father asked "A-a little" I looked away getting my hair out of my right eye.

"Here we are" Mother boasted and we followed knocking "oh Ciel your tie is all wrong" mother began fixing my tie and I fidgeted "come on stop moving oh!" my mother got startled by the door opening suddenly. "Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive please come in" the butler said his nose is quite long no Ciel that's rude! I thought and shook my head lightly my mind wandered off after my parents went off for tea with Mr. and Mrs. Middleford catching up a bit I noticed a piano "hmm" I sat on the stool and played a song softly "your really good" a voice startled me and I backed up suddenly and the flower began falling I managed to catch it while do I do a little juggle and set it back on the piano "M-Ms. Middleford" I stuttered "please I suppose under the circumstances you can call me Lizzie" she said her voice was really soft "And you can me Ciel" I muttered shyly causing her to let out a giggle "my mother never let me play piano she says it's inappropriate for a young lady" she gave off a shrug and we talked for a bit more.

"Elizabeth!" Lizzie's mother's voice boomed through the manor and jumped turning to face her she had a scowl on her face and I looked down "rehearsal starts now" she growled and we scattered to where we would have the ceremony "With this hand I will lift your sorrows"I lifted my hand. "Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." I dipped a make believe wine bottle into a fake cup "With this candle, I will light your way into darkness." I smiled and dipped my unlit candle onto the candle on the table. It didn't light up I gave off a small nervous laugh and dipped it once more I could see the priest roll his eyes and the candle still wouldn't light. "let's move on" the priest growled and Lizzie giggled just as we were about to continue the butler came in " a Lord Trancy?" (**Yay Alois!) **Lizzie's mother mummered v"is he from your side of the family?" her father asked and a male around my age came in, short blonde hair light blue eyes and wearing a tux He leaned down and the butler got him a chair just as he lent down "please do carry on" he said waving his hand and smiling.

Both of us blinked at the young man and we continued. "The rings?" the priest asked "huh?" I questioned and I could hear a heavy sigh "don't tell me you forgot the rings!" he shouted and I jumped "O-oh no the ring I have it right here" I began searching my pockets and found the ring and pulled it out earning a sigh of relief from my father " I told you" he said to my mother but the ring slipped and went under Mrs. Middleford's dress. Without thinking I dived and sticking my hand under the her dress "ooh!" she jumped when I my hands brushed against her foot. " Got it!" I shouted and held the ring up in victory which didn't last long.

As I lifted the ring I dropped the candle and part of Mrs. Middleford's dress caught on fire REALLY?! I screamed mentally as they rushed over to her and stomped and fanned the fire "stop fanning it!" she said to my mother and the chaos was settled when Lord Trancy spilled the wine he had earlier on her dress and the fire went out immediately we looked over at the grinning blonde. "you!" I jumped and spun "don't you want to get married?!" I cut him off "n-no" I stuttered and Lizzie looked at me with shock "you don't?" she asked "no what I meant was I do want to get married" my words jumbled up into a mess "learn your vows" the priest pressed a finger on my chest growling the room became larger I and shrunk back slamming my back on the wall with my arm searching for the blasted doorknob. Once I found it I opened the door and ran away from the stares/glares. I ran up to the bridge that lead to the woods and the chapel I leaned over the edge and took out the flower that was on Lizzie's piano and sighed.

A familiar ringing caught my attention and I glared over at the man who passed the news I messed up on the vows and the wedding rehearsal he stopped and ran away noticing the glare.I groaned and walked deep into the woods, running a hand threw my hair "how hard is it to say simple vows?!" I scowled at myself and began with the vows once more failing at each try. "It's no use" I stared at the flower once more and stood up "With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." I dipped imaginary wine on the floor "what's that Mr. Middleford? Call you dad? If you insist" I said to a tree bark and grabbed a branch "my Mrs. Middleford you lovely tonight as always" I complimented another tree "With this candle, I will light your way into darkness." I broke a small tree branch and lit another one with it "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." I placed the ring on a tree branch and a strong wind blew and I looked around before I stood up a gloved hand broke through hand and grabbed me slamming into the ground "AH!" I screamed and flew back and the hand came off I shook the hand off and the ground began breaking and I fell back when I bumped into a tombstone I saw someone come out of the ground it was a man he had black hair a tux gloved hands and piercing red eyes in a soft voice he cocked his head to the side and smiled " I do" without thinking I made a run for it and the man came after me.

'I need to get back home' I thought and ran faster until I ran onto a frozen lake, trying my best to skate across it I slipped and got across to the other side I turned and saw the man just walking casually over the lake I turned my head and ran to the bridge. I bent over to catch my breath and looked back to the he stopped following me looks like he couldn't get over to the bridge I turned and screamed when I saw him behind me I backed on the side as he cornered me "you may now kiss the groom" he murmured softly and he drew in close. I saw crows surrounding us and the man drew in closer. I blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open to see a skeleton. Wait for it. My eyes snapped open in realization and I screamed backing away I noticed that guy that chased me through the woods I got a good look at him he slightly blue but he looked nice in it his red eyes looked at me with worry "looks like we gotta breather" someone commented. "Hello" he said and I nodded slowly "excuse me coming through" a voice said and a man's head came crawling through I backed up. Bugs were holding him up and a drink was poured for me "I'm sorry but I don't" my voice was cut off by a skeleton the same one from earlier. "what's your name?" The groom asked tilting his head "Ciel"

Eventually he began singing about what happened to the black haired man who simply smiled as he was tugged into the dance.

_**"Hey! Give me a listen. Your corpses of cheer. Leastles of you, who still got a ear. I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry"**_He grabbed a skeleton's face and ran a finger down his cheek, I'm assuming it's a he. **_"Of our own Jubiliciously lovely Corpse Groom"_**The said groom looked down a bit shy (I forgot since I'm basing Sebby on Emily he'll be a bit OOC O.O) _**"Die die, we all pass away. But don't wear a frown cause it's really okay, And you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray but we all end up the remains of day" (Yeah 8x) "Well our boy is a gentleman known for miles around. When a mysterious stranger came into town. He's plenty good lookin but down on his cash" "And our poor little boy he fell hard and fast"**_My eye twitch so this man was married to another man? Odd but I won't judge I looked at the said man and he seemed to catch to my gaze and looked down again **_"When his father said no he just couldn't cope, so our lovers came up with a plan to elope" _**

**_ "_**_**Die die, we all pass away. But don't wear a frown cause it's really okay, And you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray but we all end up the remains of day" (Yeah 18x)**_Next thing I knew the skeleton's became instruments and I became a dance partner in a row of skeletons. Bonejangles, the name of the main skeleton which I learned when I asked someone, began to sing once more **_"so they conjured up a plan to meet late at night"_**He grabbed the groom gloved hand and took up on a stage **_"They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight. Now his Father's tux fit like a glove"_**he took the groom's tail coat and put it over his head, **_"You don't need much when your really in love. Except for a few things, or so I'm told like the family jewls and a satchel of gold."_**He put a finger to face **_"Then next to the graveyard by that old oak tree, on a dark foggy night on a quarter to three. He was ready to go but where was he?"_**a couple people came up "and then?" they asked **_"he waited"_**"and then?" **_"There in the shadows was it the man?"_**he bent down and searched through the crowd "and then?" I was getting anxious what happened to this man? **_"His little heart beat so loud"_**"AND THEN?!" everyone said while I whispered looking down **_"and then baby every thing went black"_**I noticed a shadow explaining the event and saw a cape come over the grooms shoulder and he was cased in darkness followed by a scream..his husband to be I suppose killed him my eyes widened. **_"and when he opened his eye he was dead as dust. His jewls were missing and his heart was bust. So he made a vow lying under that tree, that he'd wait for his true love to come set him free. Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand, when out of the blue comes this groovy young man"_**he wrapped a bony arm around me and pulled near him as the young groom held his hand out **_"who vows forever to be by his side. and that's the story of our own CORPSE GROOM!"_**while the skeletons began singing in the background quickly I made my escape and ran out of there.

"Ciel!" a voice boomed its's the groom I groaned and ran away I regret telling him my name I ran until I eventually found a coffin of all places I groaned once more and got in ducking my head and pretended to dead luckily he passed by and a spider came down to talk to me "hello I'ma window" she said and smiled, freaked out I slapped her off my shoulders and ran hearing "he went that way" stupid spider "thank you" I ran faster and walked under a bridge bumping into someone "excuse me" he said and we kept bumping into each other "for heavens sake" he muttered and split in two and hopped away leaving me speechless as I ran to get away from the groom.

Coming to a dead end I looked up the wall it seemed to be covered snow I sighed "climbing skills don't fail me now" I muttered and began scaling the wall when a I reached the top I grabbed onto something, a leg. I looked up to see the groom and gasped as he picked me up and over the railing "could'v used the stairs silly" he giggled and spun a few times "isn't the view amazing takes my breath away ha ha if I had any" he laughed at his own joke and we sat down "look I'm really sorry about what happened to you" my voice trailed off and looked at him "what a wonderful way to have a relationship he doesn't know your name" a voice said and the groom hit his eye and 'shush' "It's Sebastian" he smiled and I nodded and he turned around and got out a gift box "it's s wedding present" he beamed and I opened it to find..


	3. Sorry

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE PUT THIS STORY OFF SINCE LIKE SUMMER!**

**GOMEN-NEE MINNA! I shall start another chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so like I have put this story off for far too long and it made me guilty I checked this story and it was on the 4th page the 3rd one I think but I'm not sure now so lets start~**

** Ciel's P.O.V**

** I opened the box and saw..bones?! "uh?" my words fumbled in my mouth and the box rattled. I wonder how do bones this big fit in a box this small?. Quickly I closed the lid and held it tight I glanced over at Sebastian, he gave me a tilted close eyed smile. I do admit it was rather. Before I could finish my thoughts the box rattled once more and it fell out of my arms.**

** I stared at the box and glanced towards Sebastian who looked at the fallen box "I-I'm sorry" I stuttered and jumped a bit when the bones rattled "is that suppose to happen?" I thought it can't be weirder...I jinxed it bones...they turned into a...DOG?! the bone-dog picked up a rather fancy collar in its mouth and walked to me. "uh?" I went back a bit earning a chuckle from Sebastian the boned dog dropped its collar on my lap wait this collar. "Could it be?" I leaned in to the collar and there it was, the name was chipped a bit but you can still see it "Sebastian" I whispered "I can't believe it it is you!" I said "ex-excuse me?" Sebastian (groom) said I jumped "I'm sorry its just this is my dog from years ago when I was younger his name is Sebastian much like yours " I explained**

** Happy with this new discovery I began commanding him to do tricks "sit" he sat "shake" he handed me a bony hand "roll over" he rolled over well his head didn't roll but it didn't matter. Forgetting the circumstances he was in I said "play dead" he whimpered at the command "sorry I forgot" I apologized he forgave me by jumping on the bench and nudging me with his face earning another chuckle from the groom he had his glove over his mouth in a small gentle fist with eyes closed and a smile plastered on his pale skin he chuckled. **

** I smiled and my dog nudged me on the face and rubbed its snout on my cheek "my mother never really did approve of him or of him coming on to us like this" I said my smile falling from my face "do you think they would have approved of me?" Sebastian glanced at me a plan formed in my brain if I could take him back up the land of the living then I could see Elizabeth and my parents! "you know I think they would approve of you yes they would!" I said and stood up Sebastian following my action "really?" I nodded to his question oh this great he believed me! "but how do we leave?" Sebastian went into a think mode until my dog barked "what's that? Oh you know how?" Sebastian smiled and we followed my dog as he led us up to a tall broken and worn tower it doesn't even look safe. **

** Much less the stairs are going AROUND the tower oh great if one of us falls we'll surely meet death well only me that is. Steadily I walked up the stairs getting stuck a couple times but I managed. When we reached the top I heard Sebastian "William?" I noticed a small growl to his tone "what is it?!" crows flew every where when they left there stood a man no older than Sebastian I assume with glasses, hair slicked to one side he was rather neat considering the mess he has. He had glasses that hid his eyes that had two colors. "Sebastain Michaelis" He growled "William T. Spears" Sebastian mused. What have I gotten into? **


End file.
